


A Glitch to Change a Life

by mydetheturk



Series: In the Cave Before the Uprising [3]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glitch in programming can - and will - change a program. And most of the time, it's not for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glitch to Change a Life

**Author's Note:**

> There may be minor spoilers for the episode _The Stranger_ as the fic gets longer. But hey, it's not like I can write anything more convoluted and trippy than that episode.

The first glitch came as a surprise. Cyrus’s bits seized up, and he nearly toppled into the energy spring that was keeping Tron and himself alive. When it passed, he sat by the pool and shivered for a couple of nanocycles, his logic gates moving at a dangerously high speed. He wasn’t sure what caused the glitch.

Tron still being in hibernation mode when he returned made Cyrus sigh in relief. He didn’t know how he was going to explain it if – _when –_ it came up but he was relieved that it wasn’t going to be right then. He sat down beside the prone Security program, derezzing his helmet and putting his head in his hands. Cyrus must have made a semi-loud noise, because the next thing that happened was Tron saying his name and putting his hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. The motion and touch caused Cyrus to jump, his programming making him jerk away and grab Tron’s wrist as if to throw him over his shoulder, but Tron just pulled the Sentry to him.

Letting out a small sound, Cyrus clung to Tron, babbling incoherently against the Security program’s uninjured shoulder. Tron didn’t say anything, just held the Sentry close. Cyrus wasn’t entirely certain what he was saying, but he knew he was saying something. He barely heard it when Tron said, “You’ll thank me for this later,” before shutting Cyrus down.

A few nano-hexes later, Cyrus groggily awoke. He was still half-curled up on Tron, and the Security program appeared to be dozing. Shifting, Cyrus tried to get rid of the dull ache in his neck without waking Tron. He gave up trying when he heard Tron rumble, “I am awake, you know.”

“Sorry about breaking down on you,” Cyrus mumbled, not looking Tron in the eye.

Tron just pulled Cyrus closer to him. “It’s not the first time, and it’s not the last time a program’s broken down on me.” Cyrus hummed. “Stay for a while, you need rest too.”


End file.
